ALORIAN NATIONAL CONGRESS(ANC)
The ANC Party was a progressive-liberal political party in Aloria. It was founded by a group of intelectuals, former politicians and journalists to start a new political movement in Aloria, by leaking the old political parties in the country, which were in their eyes old fashioned. It was founded on June 28, 2546 by by a group of intelectuals, former politicians and journalists. The initiators were Dr.GOLIVEERRAJU, a former succesful Doctor in Sildar and civil rights activist and kartheekeya saketh, a journalist for the Aloria Daily. Dr.GOLIVEERRAJU became the party's political leader and the party's chair. The party was still young and just started, so it wasn't surprising that they get just a small amount of votes (36 seats) during the preceeding elections . But in the following years the party grew, by having hard discussions about things that must be changed in the country. They blinked out as a fearse and strongy opposition party. A major victory, that's what happend in 3731. After 2 years of opposition, when the ANC proved theirselves that they really can make a change in Aloria and that they really were able to do something about the polarity, they go from 36 to 101 seats. No party ever has achieved such a electionvictory. It became one of the most historical elections in the history of Aloria. After the glorious victory in '31, ALORIAN NATIONAL CONGRESS Party-leader Dr.GOLIVEERRAJUwas just a few steps away from the Presidential Palace. And indeed he won the 3746 Presidential elections and served 10 years as President. HE also served six years as Prime Minister(3772-3778) Dr.GOLIVEERRAJU main goal was to bring left and right together, to and the polarity and to let every political party or movement work together in harmony. He wanted to make an end to the endless fighting between the parties, in which only the country was suffering. But Dr.GOLIVEERRAJU failed.Dr.GOLIVEERRAJU DIED IN AN ASSASINATION IN 3784, two years after he left Prime Ministers office. kartheekeya saketh was niece to the Dynamic leader Dr.GOLIVEERRAJU and became Prime Minister of Aloria in 3732 and deceased from office in 3755.kartheekeya saketh holds the record of 22 years continuous service as Prime Minister.kartheekeya saketh also became president of ANC for a month after sudden demise of his nephew.ARYA VEER GOLI BECAME successir of kartheekeya saketh. .ARYA VEER GOLI was son of Dr.GOLIVEERRAJU and became partys chair in 3784.he had many challenges as party lost uts major vote bank in almost all states..ARYA VEER GOLI served seven years as Prime Minister from 3793-3800.he is current President and Partys Floor leader in Senate. Goli Veerendra elected as president and ruled over 50 years from 3828-3878 which was the longest reign in the history of Aloria. Political Statements Freedom The ANC Party generally believe in neutral government, in the sense that it is not for the state to determine personal values. The state has no right to determine a particular conception of the good life. Freedom of speech is very important. Everyone has the right to say their oppinion. The ANC Party is progressive liberal. Areas such as euthanasia, gay marriage, abortion and prostitution are very important issues to the party. According to the New Liberals those civil rights must be fully legal. Everyone has the right to take control of their own body and own life, there must be no government restrictions on people's personal life. Economy The ANC Party is in favour of a laissez-fair economy, the Alorian economy must go it's own way according to a free market idealogy, although they allow a little government intervention. The ANC Party supports government responsibility for health, education, and alleviating poverty while still calling for a market based on independent exchange. They're also are supporters of promoting fiscal responsibility, economic freedom, privatized corporations and international cooperation. Healthcare Although the ANC Party don't allow much government intervention, they do believe that a goverment must provide in the people's social needs for those who aren't able to do themselves. Healthcare is a standard social issues were a government must take care of: everyone has the right to have a good healthcare system. The ANC believe in a mixed combination of a government regulated and private healthcaresystem. Education Education is very important for our future: the student of today are the leaders and businessman of tomorrow! The ANC wants to increase government spending on education and innovation, e.g. in order to increase teacher salaries to prevent a shortage of teachers in the future. Also, the ANC Party wants the education sector to be deregulated and government to take a step back in favour of diversity and competition. They believe in a mixed combination of government-funded schools among private schools. Security The government must provide a strong police system to protect the people from criminals. People must get the idea back to walk safe through the streets without being robbed. Prisons must be harder for inmates. They are not on holiday, they're doing the time for the crimes they made! There must be higher punishments for crimes. The government must provide and maintain a large and effective army. People must get the feeling that there is a government that protects them from foreign attacks and terrorist actions. Although the Liberals stands for world peace, a nation should be able to protect themselves in time of war. An army also can help nations in need, by granting them humanitair aid and help them in cases of evacuations (for example during natural disasters). International relations International relations are very important to a nation. A nation should not be isolated from the rest of the world. In order to develop the economy there must be a healthy and living international trade. We can learn from other nations, and other nations can learn from us, on areas like economic and technological innovations. Stable international relations are also good for keeping peace in the world. When nations working together in harmony with each other, wars could be avoided.Category:Political parties in Aloria